


Good Luck

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	1. Part 1

Lance stares at Keith as he adjusts the hood of his Blade's suit, the way it fits him perhaps a little too tight though Lance isn't complaining.

On the contrary, he loves seeing Keith in that uniform, the way it brings out not only his muscles but also his nice little bu-

"Lance?"

Lance jerks awake from his inner thoughts, blinking at Keith who stands at the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

He swallows, clears his throat as well as his mind and takes a step forward, his jacket in his rather trembling hands.

"Did you even hear me?" Keith asks and Lance blushes at almost being caught gawking at his crush. Not that he would even declare it to his "rival" that he actually had a crush on him. "Lance!"

"Yup, buddy?" Lance shakes his head to ground himself even more, startling back to reality again.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you today?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Keith passes by him, brushing against Lance's arm just a little and huffs, sitting down on his bed to arrange his knee pads and boots.

"I asked what're you doing here?" he doesn't even look up.

Lance rubs the back of his neck, blush heating his cheeks as he remembers the main reason why he was here, heart skipping a dangerous beat at whatever prospect might come out of it.

"I… Er… I wanted to give you this," he finally says stretching his hand forward and presenting Keith with his green jacket. The look Keith gives him makes Lance feel embarrassed and slightly flustered so he looks up, to a spot somewhere on the ceiling and forces his voice to come out even. "Just in case you… You know, miss home or something."

"You're giving me your jacket?" Keith's tone is surprised and uncertain, as if he can barely believe what Lance is doing.

In Lance's defence, so can't he.

"Just take it, okay?" Lance presses on, almost throwing the jacket his way. When nothing happens, Lance looks down and sees Keith staring up at him, a strange expression softening his eyes and for a moment Lance feels his whole body soar. "What?"

Keith smiles as he stands from the bed and faces Lance, taking the jacket from him and holding it to his chest. It makes Lance's breath hitch, heart drop and mind reel.

"I promise to bring it back," Keith promises and Lance trusts his words, sees in the way his eyes hold his steady and firm and nods, letting Keith know that he believed him. "Thanks Lance."

"Go kick some Galra butt, mullet,"

Keith snorts a little at that and Lance uses the small ice breaking to reach a hand forward and pat him in the shoulder, the touch making him buzz all over. Something in Keith's expression changes though it was so subtle and so brief Lance isn't sure he's actually witnessed it.

"Good luck," he drops his hand and flashes a quick smile before everything in him melts at Keith's indigo eyes staring back at him.

So Lance turns on his heels, let's the door open and exists Keith's bedroom in steady steps despite his heart hammering loudly in his ears, his legs feel like jelly.

The moment the door closes shut, he lets the breath he's been unconsciously holding out and closes his eyes, reveling at what had just happened.


	2. Part 2

There's a soft knock on the door and Lance peeks his head from the bathroom as it slides open. He barely has time to clean the remaining drops of water from his face when the last face he thought of seeing greets him

"Keith!" he chokes at the sudden intake of breath. He tries to disguise it by coughing, clearing his throat and mustering his nonchalant persona. "You're back!"

The door closes with a metallic low bang and Keith just stands there, looking back at Lance with a strange expression he can't read. He looks rather hesitant though there's a small dimple on his cheek where his lip curls up slightly.

Then Lance notices what's different about him; he's wearing Lance's green jacket and it makes his chest constrict in a painful way, his throat dry and his blood boil.

"Hey Lance," Keith says, eyes less hard than Lance remembers and tone amused, less strained. 

Lance blinks owlishly, quickly shaking his head. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms, orders his heart to calm down and gives Keith a pointed look. 

"So, how was the mission? Did you get to kick some Galra butt?"

Keith chuckles lightly, a strange sound that Lance barely remembers to hear before. 

It's... it messes up with his insides so Lance pushes it aside and focuses on Keith's temple. That's when he sees a nasty bruise tainting the pale skin there.

"Oh, you're hurt," he observes taking a step forward and Keith instinctively reaches a hand to it, flinching just a bit.

"This? Is nothing," Keith returns with a shrug of his shoulders. "You should've seen the other guy."

Still Lance reaches forward and lightly brushes Keith's dark hair aside to examine the bruise, touch gentle and just skimming the skin there. 

Keith tenses up and Lance retreats his hand, looking down at Keith's indigo eyes that quickly avert from his but not before Lance caught sight of something… Something that made him swallow around the constriction on his throat and take a step backwards.

"I…" Keith struggles with his words and Lance finds it adorably cute, the way he seems to blush just a little and the way he shifts his weight from one leg to the other. "I brought back your jacket as promised."

Keith offers Lance his jacket which he accepts with slight trembling fingers. 

And he could pretend to not even realise it but the truth is that Lance moved his hand enough to brush Keith's fingers, the touch electrifying and sending waves of heat through Lance's body that he gladly welcomes. They twist his insides in a good way, make the butterflies there wake up and flap their wings and pumps his heart in a frantic beat.

For a moment it feels the scene is happening in slow-mo; Keith's eyes widen at the sudden contact and he swallows, a rosy patch of colour tinting his cheeks. Then he retreats his hand as if he had been burnt and crosses his arms at his chest, nostrils flaring as he fills his lungs.

"Thanks," Lance says rapidly putting it on and almost melting at the way it simply smelled like Keith. He tries not to take a deep lungful of air to have Keith's scent hazing his mind like a drug. Instead he pretends to look down at it and examine it. 

"Hey, Lance?" Keith calls in a strange voice that has him immediately snapping his head to Keith, eyes searching. He just looks to the floor, leaning against the door and chewing the inside of his cheek. 

"What is it?"

"It really helped," he just says blinking slowly and then glancing at Lance, eyes smooth and soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips a fraction. Lance's heart skips a momentary beat. "It helped having a piece of home with me on this mission. So… Thank you."

Lance wonders if the double skip of his heart is what falling in love feels like. Because he swears his heart is trying to burst out to attach itself to Keith's.

"You're welcome," is the only thing Lance can reply as he stares at those two indigo eyes so deep and so vast he feels like he's staring back at two galaxies. 

And without another word, just a mutual silent understanding, Keith leaves the room leaving Lance completely fazed and overwhelmed, dropping to his bed as the weight of his jelly legs can't seem to bear him any longer.

He embraces himself, let's Keith's scent engulf him as he buries his nose deeper into the jacket and takes a deep, heart hammering merciless against his ribcage. 

"Quiznak!"

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
